1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter, and more particularly to a scooter having one or more foldable hand grips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,014 to Huang discloses a typical scooter having a hand grip solidly provided on top of the handle tube and may not be folded relative to the handle tube such that the scooters may not be folded to a compact configuration. Some of the scooters comprise a handle tube which may be folded relative to the scooter body. But, the hand grips also may not be folded relative to the handle tube.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional scooter hand grips.